


The Cherry Blossoms in Spring

by brizo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Character Death, Illness, Kozatos still alive, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'In the spring of our meeting… we were destined to love each other…'</p>
<p>On the day Kozato Enma graduates from highschool he swears he sees an angel among the cherry blossom trees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cherry Blossoms in Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to Ai wa Kodama suru by kokia while reading this fic for optimal sadness.

_In the spring of our meeting… we were destined to love each other…_

.

.

.

“I’m so proud of you Enma.”

“Okaa-san, please you’re embarrassing…” Kozato Enma blushed scratching the back of his neck as his mom fussed over him. The gymnasium they were in was filled with parents well-wishing their children for the same reason his mom was doing to himself. He had finally graduated from High School; something he never thought would be possible for someone such as himself. For Loser-Enma to graduated high school…

“Now now Azuka leave the poor boy alone you’re embarrassing him.” Kozato Mikoto told his wife. Silently Enma thanked his father as his mother backed off of him a little allowing some breathing room. Turning to his father he smiled lightly at him.

“Congratulations Enma. I’m proud of you.” Mikoto stated.

“Yeah! Congrats Nii-chan!” came the response from a 14 year old Kozato Mami. She grinned brightly, long red hair held up with a cherry hair tie. She was wearing the school uniform of Shimon Middle School and was holding a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Skipping, she happily dumped them in her elder brother’s arms. “For you~”

“Ah… thank you Mami-chan.”

“No problem!” She wrapped her arms around her brother and hugged him tight. Letting go she turned to her parents. “Come on Okaa-san, Otou-san, we need to go now my recitals in an hour.”

“Sorry Enma-kun but we need to go now.” Azuka stated sadly. Enma just shook his head.

“It’s okay, I’ll be there too once I get everything I need done.”

“Okay, we’ll be seeing you Enma.” Mikoto told his son as he wrapped an arm around his wife and three of the Kozato family members walked out of the gymnasium. Enma sighed as he glanced down at the flowers his sister had given him.

“Well,” He told himself. “Might as well get going.” Walking to the class room he had stashed his belongings in he snatched up his bag and made his way to the doors leading outside of the school. Walking out of the school he made his way out of the school area and down a road lined with cherry blossom trees.

It was mid spring the trees were in full bloom and Enma couldn’t help but smile. Like this spring he was going to start anew. Now that he was done with school his father was willing to teach him the ways of being an heir to a mafia family.

Gazing at the sky he couldn’t help but let out a sigh of pure happiness. Things were just going to get better from here, he could tell.  Looking back ahead as the wind picked up, his heart skipped a beat.

Standing there in the middle of the path way was a beautiful brunet male dressed in a dress shirt and black jeans. The cherry blossoms were swirling around him as his hand was lifted up and a smile was quirked on his lips as if he found the cherry blossoms blowing in the wind to be the most fascinating thing in the world. Turning, the male spotted him and his smile just got wider, brown eyes playfully glittering.

Enma’s eyes widened. He had seen an Angel.

Eventually the wind winded down as Enma realized he had stopped walking. The other was laughing slightly as if he was still a child who could gain amusement in such trivial things like the pink cherry blossoms that were starting to fall to the ground around him.

Enma flushed quickly as he started to walk faster hoping the other wouldn’t stop him in his attempt to escape from the Angel.  It was futile though, because as soon as he passed by the other he could hear the other speak to him softly.

“Hello…”

Turning slightly, hands clutching the bouquet of flowers and his diploma close to his chest and his face still a bright red, he ducked his head and shyly responded in kind before rushing away.

.

.

.

Utensils clinked against plates as Enma sat at his family’s dinner table, his mind somewhere different then it should be. It was three days after his graduation and meeting the mysterious angel boy and he still couldn’t get him out of his mind. At first his parents had not noticed his far away state but lately they and his sister had.

“Oi!! Enma-Nii what’s with you lately?” Mami asked pouting slightly. Usually her big brother would pay loads of attention to her and it was getting a little weird that the other didn’t even look at her once this dinner.

Glancing up at his sister his brows furrowed in confusion. “What?”

“I asked what’s wrong with you lately, geez. You’re all spaced out! Every day since the day you graduated.”

His sister casually mentioning it caused his face to turn a bright red.

“Hah! His face is all red. What did you get a girlfriend or something?”

“Now Mami I’m sure it wasn’t that and even if it was its not any of our business,” Azuka reprimanded, as she served herself another helping of the dinner she cooked that night.

“Hmph!” Mami pouted, tilting her head as she heard her brother mumble. “What did you say Nii-chan?”

“When he turned and smiled at me I thought I had seen an angel…”

“Ah! Nii-chan is in love~~~” She sang teasingly.

“WAH. Mami-chan I’m not!” Enma embarrassingly said waving his arms as if expression his true emotions.

“Hehe, liar~”

Mikoto just laughed at his children as they continued to tease each other, a smile tugging on his lips as he noticed the bright red cheeks of his eldest. His son had never expressed an interest in anyone before and so it must have been a really special person that caused him to be this way.

He could only hope the two got together and worked out in the end.

.

.

.

Eventually Enma sucked it up and decided to return to the place he had met the boy who reminded him of an angel. So it was that Enma left his house one Tuesday afternoon. That day was just like the day he had seen the other the wind was blowing, perhaps gentler then the other day. The cherry blossoms still fell and floated in the wind. It was a calm tranquil day and Enma found himself enjoying it immensely.  

When reaching the area he had last spotted the other he didn’t see him. He sighed in disappointment and was starting to make a turn when he bumped into someone.

“Ah, sorry sorry!” He hastily said eyes shut as if expecting the person he bumped into to hit him but all he got was a little laugh instead.

“Hey, it’s okay don’t worry about it.” Opening his eyes he spotted the object of his thoughts and his face blew up in red. The boy titled his head in concern. “Are you okay?”

“Ah… yes, I’m fine don’t worry.” Ducking his head he tried to will away his blush but he knew it wasn’t working. Glancing at the other he noticed the deep concern in the other and couldn’t help but be a little excited over the fact that the brunet was concern for him.

“Aren’t you that guy I saw a couple days ago?”

So the other did notice him.

“Y-yes… that was me…”

“I knew it. Hey, what is your name? I’m Sawada Tsunayoshi, but please call me Tsuna.” The angel—no Tsuna—told him and stammered out a reply.

“K-Kozato Enma…”

“Can I call you Enma-kun then?” Face still alight Enma just nodded his head. The two delved into a comfortable silence.

“Hey, Enma-kun?” Tsuna asked looking up at the sky. The clouds drifted slowly and some birds were flying freely. The sounds of children in the park close to where they were standing drifted over to where the two were creating an easy going atmosphere. Enma idly noted the boy had a seemingly sad look on his face.

“Yes Tsuna-kun?” Turning to face the red head Tsuna smiled a bit brighter.

“Will you please be my friend?” Shocked Enma could only choke out a yes.

“I’m glad…” Tsuna whispered. “I have a friend…”

Enma could only smile at the happy tone of voice the other had. Eventually the two had made their way to an unoccupied bench under one of the cherry blossom trees. There the two talked to each other laughing and smiling every once in a while. About an hour later after checking the time Tsuna stood up and began to apologize.

“I’m sorry Enma-kun but I have to go now or else I’ll get in trouble.” Bowing slightly Tsuna turned to start walking away. Quickly Enma reached his arm to the others shoulder to stop him.

“Tomorrow!”

“Eh?”

“T-Tomorrow… let’s meet up here again… at the same time…” He flushed turning away shyly.

“Okay. I’ll be here tomorrow. Goodbye Enma-kun.”

And then Enma watched as the other walked away.

.

.

.

Thousands of miles away in a mansion in southern Italy sat a blond man in a library in a mansion. Books were piled up around him as he casually sat in an arm chair. In his hands lay an old book. The spine of the book seemed to be unraveling a bit and the pages were yellowing in age. Every other minute the man flipped through the pages.

“Just what do you find so interesting in that book Iemitsu?” An older man said from the chair across from the other. He was reading something a little more modern then the other.

Iemitsu just looked at the book before sighing. “It’s the Primo’s personal journal. I just find it interesting what life was like back when he was in charge Nono.”

The Vongola Nono just smiled indulgently at the head of CEDEF.

“Though…” Iemitsu mused “, I find the few entries mentioning a Cozart Shimon very interesting. The way Primo mentions him sometimes makes me think their relationship wasn’t purely… friendship.”

Nono raised an eyebrow.

“Like for example this entry right here:

_April 15 th 18XX_

_We learned of what Daemon had been planning and my blood boiled at just the thought of my Mist Guardian harming one of the few people who meant something to me. Perhaps I wouldn’t have been so mad if it had been anyone other than Cozart that the deceiving Mist had been targeting but to target Cozart so brazenly! G and the others suggested we go to save Cozart and I had agreed immediately._

_Upon find and saving the Shimon boss we had created a plan. Cozart and his family would fake their deaths and move to an island close to Asari’s homeland of Japan. That way they will be far enough from Daemon to not be in his sphere of influence._

_Of course, Cozart vetoed it immediately looking at me with such sorrowful eyes. It hurt me too, to let my most important person leave me._

_Add to the fact that once he is gone he is gone for good. But his safety overrides my feelings and in the end he agreed._

_We will never see each other again. I can just hope one day, even if we are reincarnated, we can meet again. It is all I ask. All I will ever ask._

_Please God allow us this one mercy…”_

As he finished reading Iemitsu noticed his boss weary face.

“It has been speculated over the ages that Primo was in love with who we know to be the first Shimon boss. No one knows for sure though, if they were ever reincarnated… I can only hope they have better luck this time.

Iemitsu could only agree as he continued to read the journal.

.

.

.

The next day found Enma walking to their meeting spot with hot buns in hand. While the change of season was soon days were still plenty chilly. Walking down the path leading to their bench he stopped short when he realized the other was already there with an orange tabby cat in his hands. The other looked up and spotted Enma and cheerfully waved him over.

“Enma-kun!! Come here!” Quickly making his way to the other, his bag full of hot buns banging against his thigh he sat down. The other grinned before softly handing him the cat.

“This is Natsu! He is a stray around here but he seems to like me the most.” Enma let go of the hot buns and held onto the cat softly as the other looked up into him.

“Ah, hello Natsu.”

“Gao.”

“I think he likes you,” Tsuna mentioned. Enma smiled gently as pet the cat softly. He really did like cats. “Natsu was my only friend before I met you Enma-kun. Now I have you both. It’s nice.”

“You didn’t have any friends?” Enma asked curiously. Even he had some friends, like his future guardians. Tsuna looked down sadly.

“I didn’t go to high school after middle school due to personal reasons and in elementary and middle school I was really bullied so… not much chance for friend ship there, y’know?” Enma understood it was like how he was bullied until he got to high school and his classmates learned the bitter truth that their bullying was harmful and horrible. Enma couldn’t help but feel bad for Tsuna. Having no friends, not going to high school…

“It’s okay now though. I’m not bullied at all anymore. And I have you so…”

In a flash of boldness Enma leaned over and hugged the other closely. Tsuna was warm, Enma idly noted. Enma idly noted the fact the wind picked up again and was blowing cherry blossoms around them. He could feel Tsuna’s body shaking and could hear the other sniffle a little. He smiled and closed his eyes as he hugged the other tighter almost afraid to let the other boy go.

.

.

.

The two spent the next couple of weeks together happily, enjoying each other’s presence. In those weeks Enma came to dearly love Tsuna. It was not just pure infatuation anymore but a deep love that even he was shocked over. He loved Tsuna so much and it scared him how much he loved the other boy.

On a Monday afternoon Tsuna turned to him a small smile on his usually brightly smiling face. “Hey Enma-kun will you go on a date with me?”

“Wah?!”

Tsuna giggled at the look on Enma’s face. Enma himself was embarrassed… but in a good way.

“C’mon Enma-kun~ Just one little date pretty please?” 

Enma’s throat was blocked and he tried to will it to work to answer Tsuna with a yes. He wanted to so much go on a date with the boy he loved.

“I... I… y-yes…” he managed to spit out and Tsuna seemed to glow with the answer he had given the other.

“Yay!” Tsuna cheered. “Tomorrow let’s go to the amusement park then. I’ve never been there before and I really want to go okay?”

Enma nodded a large smile on his face. “Okay!”

And then as soon as he agreed Tsuna started to cough harshly. Enma noticed the other was looking a little pale. “Are you okay Tsuna-kun?” He asked in concern.

“Y-Yes… don’t worry it’s just a little cough I should still be fine for tomorrow don’t worry…”

But Enma was worrying, a lot.

.

.

.

That night found Enma sitting at the dinner table with a dreamy look on his face. Seated to his right was Mami who was looking at her brother with narrowed eyes. Curious she kicked his shin under the table harshly.

“Oi idiot brother what’s got you so out of it?” She questioned. Enma just sighed.

“He asked me out~” He said sounding far away.

“Eh who asked you out?”

“The angel…” Ah that one, Mami thought to herself. Her brother was totally smitten.

“Eh, Enma has a date? Mama is so proud!” Azuka gushed nudging her husband who sat right next to her in glee.  Mikoto just sighed rolling his eyes at his family. They acted like Enma was getting married or something it was only a date. Okay sure the first date Enma would ever be going on but still just a date.

“Congrats Enma, be sure to bring him around sometime maybe?”

“Ah! Otou-san maybe I will…”

Mikoto just smiled as their family went back to their dinner talking about other trivial things once in a while.

.

.

.

The day of the date Enma dressed in his best casual cloths nervously playing with the hem of the t-shirt he was wearing. Red eyes looked around the pathway the two meet up in nervously waiting for the other.

“Enma-kun!” He heard someone call out his name. Lifting his head quickly he caught sight of a waving Tsuna running towards him grinning. Smiling Enma caught up with him.

“Are you ready to go?” Enma asked. Tsuna just smiled and nodded.

“Un!”

Walking together the 10 minutes it took to get to the Shimon amusement park, Enma looked at Tsuna nervously. Gathering up all his courage he reached his hand out and took the others hand in his own blushing darkly.

Turning slightly to look at the other he noticed the others mouth was in an ‘o’ shape before he smiled shyly himself and blushed.

And thus that was how the two 18 year olds arrived to the amusement park hand and hand and both blushing.

.

.

.

Entering the amusement park they proceeded to have fun. From going on the rides to playing games. Enma even got over his loserness to win Tsuna a toy lion from one of game booths.

When he did so Tsuna proceeded to get the biggest grin ever and pounced him in a tight hug causing the red head to blush furiously.

Now 2 hours later, tired, both teens made their way to a free bench to take a short break. Sitting down and sighing in exhaustion Enma turned to see Tsuna gazing at the sky again. That was something the brunet did a lot. He looked at the sky with longing that perhaps Enma would never understand.

Gazing closely at the brunet Enma noticed the other looks slightly pale.

“Tsuna-kun? Are you okay you look kind of pale again?” Tsuna snapped out of the trance he was and looked at the other with wide eyes.

“A-Ah… yeah I’m okay Enma-kun. I’m perfectly fine!”

“Are you sure.”

“Yeah…”

Both of them proceeded to be quiet gazing at families and others strolling around the amusement park. But to Enma none of that matter everything was strangely quiet as if it was just them two in the amusement park at the moment. They stayed in silence for five more minutes before Tsuna spoke up.

“I’m sorry.”

“Tsuna-kun?”

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” He kept mumbling. Enma sighed before wrapping his arms around the other. He did not know what the other was apologizing about but it had to be serious if the other was just throwing out apologies without explaining to him.

“It is okay. You don’t have to say anything… so please stop apologizing.”

Tsuna started to cry. “I’m sorry…”

And there the two sat…

.

.

.

Enma walked Tsuna as far as their usual meeting spot. He would have walked the other home but Tsuna had strongly disagreed. Enma didn’t feel good doing so because he knew how dangerous the streets of this town were. Tsuna was still pale and perhaps looking even worse than he usually looked and Enma was worried.

“You have a mobile phone right?” Enma asked in concern and sighed in relief when the other nodded.

“Good I’ll give you my number and even my address in case you get lost and need somewhere to stay okay?” Tsuna could only weakly nod and hand out his cell phone. He watched the other punch in his own personal number and address with ease.

If only had noticed the sad smile on the others face at that moment.

“There we go, all in. Be careful okay? It’s dangerous around this time.” Enma mentioned.

“Will do~ See you tomorrow Enma-kun!”

“Bye bye Tsuna-kun.”

.

.

.

The next day found Enma sitting on the bench he had long since dubbed ‘Their Bench’. He sat there for hours before making his way home. Tsuna had not shown up.

It was that way for the next week him going to their bench and waiting until the sun set orange against the sky.

It wasn’t until a week and a day after the last time he saw Tsuna that he found any kind of answer as to why the other boy had not shown up. The sun was setting behind him a violent shade of red and he idly noted that the day was probably going to be fair tomorrow with no chance of storms or clouds in the sky.  He glanced around in disappointment yet again.

Though just as he was getting up from the bench, pulling his jacked closer to his body to preserve heat he was stopped by a voice.

“Excuse me… are you Kozato Enma?” Confused he looked up and saw an older lady with sad brown eyes and short brown hair who had looked like shes been crying. He idly noted that she looks similar to Tsuna.

“Ah… yes I am. And you are?”

The woman just stared and replied back. “Sawada Nana… I’m Tsuna’s mother.”  Gazing at the boy that was the same age as her own son, she let out a heavy sigh and dug into her purse and pulled out a letter. Walking closer to Enma she handed it out to him.

“He would have wanted you to have this.” And that was that. After handing him the letter she walked away, leaving the red head standing there in confusion.

Looking down at the envelope in his hand curiosity won out in the end and he opened it and pulled out the letter.

As he held the letter out in his hand tears suddenly started to build up in his eyes as his hands started to tremble. Wiping his eyes on his jacket sleeve he turned and started to run.

.

.

.

_Dear Enma… If you are reading this letter that means I am not in this world anymore…_

Enma ran as if the dogs of hell were on his heel. Panting he dashed and dodged people he passed by making his way through the down town of the town he was in. He did not stop even when he bumped into other people. He was choking back sobs.

_I am sorry… I am so sorry that you are finding out this way. It was never my intention to hurt you like this. Day after day as we spent time together, you my first and only true friend… I enjoyed those calm happy days so much I couldn’t ruin them by telling you. I didn’t want to see the pity those around me gave me in your eyes. I think that would have hurt the most…_

“Hah… Hah…” Enma panted as he ran across the intersection across from the largest hospital in this town. Dodging cars he made his way across the hospital’s parking lot.

_I didn’t expect to get so attached but I couldn’t help it. You are very endearing you know? You and I… even though we only knew each other for about two months… these last months of my life were spent happy. Happier then I have been in years. All thanks to you…_

_You know… I have been very ill these past few years. It is incurable and I have always known I would never make it past 18 years old. I was scared, so very scared. But then… a light appeared in the dark, you Enma. You are the light in my dark. Thank you for allowing me to feel friendship. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for allowing me to feel… Well…_

Impatiently waiting for the doors to open, Enma started to tear up. When the doors did open he rushed into the hospital and made a beeline for receptionist.

_You know… I have wanted to tell you this for a while. I didn’t want to hold you down… but…_

“Miss. S-Sawada Tsunayoshi is he… is he...” Panting he watched the lady type into her computer and come up with a result. Her eyes widened and she frowned.

“I’m sorry Sir…”

_I love you. I’m sorry I could only admit this when I am gone. I’m sorry… I love you…_

And there the earth cried for the sky that was no more on his hands and knees sobbing loudly.

.

.

.

When Enma returned home that night he was still crying startling his family. When he managed to tell them what happened in between sobs they held him close. While they had never met the other boy they couldn’t help but cry as well.

.

.

.

The funeral came a week and half later. If it wasn’t for Tsuna’s mother finding his address in her sons phone he would never have known and received an invitation.

Making his way to the sight with his father next to him and noted how there were many men who held weapons of many kinds.

_Mafioso?_ He couldn’t help but notice. Included among those were a blond man that he noticed looked slightly similar to Tsuna and an older man with a mustache.

When they entered the area he noticed that all those who were talking quieted at the sight of him. He wasn’t surprised if these people were from the mafia they would at the very least recognize his father as the Shimon Nono.

Swallowing thickly he made his way to the casket not caring about the people around him.

“T-Tsuna-kun…” He whispered. “Why have you gone somewhere I can’t follow… you idiot…” He laughed hollowly. Tears moisten his eyes as he clutched his chest. His heart hurt so bad  these days now that the other was gone…

“You idiot why didn’t you just tell me… and to tell me you loved me through a letter…. Idiot….” Sobbing now he dropped to his knees next to the casket.

“I love you… I love you too… Tsuna-kun… I love you…”

A couple feet away Vongola Nono Timoteo and CEDEF Head Sawada Iemitsu watched as the boy, the Shimon heir judging by his looks and who he showed up with, cried over the death of Sawada Tsunayoshi the would have been heir to the Vongola Family.

Iemitsu sighed, turning to his boss. “The curse lives on doesn’t it?”

And Timoteo couldn’t help but agree as he heard the anguished cries of the 18 year old.

.

.

.

_The spring of our meeting… we were destined to love each other but lose each other too. I will never forget this season of my life even as the last remnants of spring bleed into summer…_


End file.
